


Chocolate Spread

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: A homage fic to fromunderthegaytree, Boys In Love, Food, M/M, chocolate spread, injury mention, it's so nice on crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: Petey finds some discounted chocolate spread and decided to surprise Vance with a treat...





	Chocolate Spread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromunderthegaytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/gifts).



> This fic has been inspired by fic author fromunderthegaytree because they wrote AMAZING Petey/Vance fics that made me fall in love with the ship! Also, Pete's scar and Vance working at the retirement home are ideas that came from fromunderthegaytree's too, so this fanfic is kinda like a fanfic to a fanfic.
> 
> Hope you like this gift!

Vance Medici sat on the floor in the broken-down schoolbus as he took a drag from his cigarette, watching the smoke mix with his breath in the cold air during this trying December weather. Bullworth experienced heavy snowfall last night but sadly most of the students lived on campus so there’s no excuse to not turn up for lessons. Luckily for those who live outside the Bullworth area were exempt. Vance was among those who decided to skip classes and make life hard for the prefects, who suddenly found the unusually cold weather a hazard to their health as they try not to slip on patches of ice formed by bullies spilling water on purpose. Snowball fights went on, but Vance decided not to take part as he smoked a couple of times, waiting for Pete to turn up.

“Vance!” Knocking on the door of the bus confirmed Pete’s presence and a smile graced the redhaired greaser’s face as he pulled himself up and opened the door to let the brunette inside, both sharing a smile. His eyes wandered to the bag under Pete’s arm and gave him a curious glance.

“What’s this? A picnic?” he joked, gesturing at the weather around them, “if I had known, I’d have bought some coffee and take us to the Vale gardens.”

“Not today,” Pete laughed as the door shut and he opened the bag, showing some crackers and a jar of chocolate spread. He could’ve sworn that he saw Vance’s eyes sparkle.

“Is that… chocolate spread?!” His excitement is so adorable.

“Yeah! They were selling these at 90% off for stock clearance, so I thought ‘why not’ and bought one before the entire town decided to flood the place,” Pete explained and sat on one of the seats, tugging out a plastic knife and peeled the film off the glass jar after setting the crackers aside. “I used to eat these back home with mom when dad’s away at work.”

“Yeah?” Vance murmured, eyeing the cracker as his friend began spreading the chocolate on it. It took some effort since the cold weather made the spread harder to… spread. Pete cursed when the cracker snapped in half, but still put enough on using the spread like a glue to fix the halves together. Vance watched him warmly, observing the careful concentration in his expression.

“This brings back memories,” the brunette sighed before handing the finished cracker to Vance and he happily accepted it, but not without leaning over to kiss his cheek first and felt him blush.

“Then these will make us some sweet memories too,” he grinned and Pete smiled as he smothered a cracker with the delicious spread.

“I agree. Let me know what you think!”

The sun glinted, desperately trying to be noticed by all the senpais on Earth as its rays landed on the broken windows of the bus and Vance glanced at Pete’s arm where he accidentally cut himself on the glass from throwing itching powder one time… The brunette stopped eating the cracker and looked at him staring at his arm.

“What’s up?”

“How IS your arm now?” Vance asked and Pete shrugged.

“It’s alright. It’s not amputated or something,” he joked, “I do have a scar though. Mom and dad freaked out when they found out, but I managed to convince them that the bullies aren’t knifing me, because nobody would go THAT far here.”

“True - except in Janitor Blood Massacre II!” Vance added excitedly and Pete’s face lit up - and the redhead swore he’s fallen in love again.

“Yeah! Y’know, I swear the director used to go to Bullworth in order to be inspired to make that movie!” he agreed. Talking of gory films, the greaser suddenly felt reminded of something.

“Hey, show me your arm,” Vance said and Pete shuddered.

“But it’s cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm, babe,” he winked and Pete snorted, but unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off, tugging his long sleeve up to show a faded scar against his light brown skin. Keeping to his promise, Vance scooted closer until their bodies touched as he gingerly touched the pinkish scar. “Man, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Pete argued, aghast, “it’s just unexpected. I always knew that someday I’ll get a scar from being in Bullworth. I’m kinda proud of it, actually.” He held his arm up, admiring the scar.

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I look at it, I think of you and the time we spent here…” Pete glanced around the bus, “...and how we threw all that itching powder onto the bullies.”

“Man, it was hilarious, but then you got hurt…”

“I don’t mind having a scar!” Pete spoke up sternly, as if trying to ease Vance’s guilt by holding his arm up again and showing off the scar proudly, “heck, I’d rather have that than a tattoo! To us, we know how significant this scar is! I wouldn’t even have it removed. It makes me look like a badass. And I even took a picture of it so that if it fades, I’ll get a tattoo replicating it!”

Vance laughed, happy at how confident Pete has become every since they’ve became friends and lovers. He noticed that some chocolate got on Pete’s cheek, right by his lips, so he leaned over close and quickly licked it off much to the brunette’s shock. He grinned. “You had chocolate on your face.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, growing red and took another bite of the cracker. Despite their relationship, Vance continued to surprise him. In many good ways.

“But man, that tastes so good!” Vance perked, finishing the cracker, “you gotta put this on the cafeteria menus! Use your position of power and convince Dr Crabblesnitch to do it!”

“I can’t abuse my Head Boy power like that, but I would if I could,” Pete chuckled. Outside, the wind howled and more snow fell, much to the delight of students as the snowball fights intensified. Cliques broke up into smaller groups to build forts and the fights escalated. The Prefects gave up. They retreated to the prefect longue to drink themselves silly until passing students can hear the Numa Numa song play on repeat.

After a few moments of random chatter and crunching on chocolate-spread crackers, Vance stretched and yawned, “I better get going to work. The retirement home has a renovation project coming.” Pete remembered that he’s got an internship at the retirement home in the Vale area and he sighed.

“Alright. Have a good shift,” Pete mumbled and began packing the things away when he felt arms wrap around his waist and Vance softly pulled him to the floor away from the windows, kissing the back of his neck. He let out a small gasp, but the breathy cry melted to a moan when the redhead behind him nipped his skin gently. “V-vance…?”

He felt him move away, but he could swear that the greaser has a shit-eating grin on his face from seeing him redden. “Yeah, babe?”

“I swear if you leave a mark…”

“You’ll do what?” Vance teased and Pete turned to try and glare at him, but suddenly grinned and held back a laugh. “What?”

The brunette gestured at his own cheek, but Vance didn’t understand as he just stared at him. Instead, Pete snorted and stepped over to wipe away a bit of chocolate that somehow got on his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb and the greaser understood. He caught Pete’s hand before it retreated and sneakily licked the chocolate away while gazing at his eyes and revelled in the deep blush creeping all over his face.

“Y-you better get going or you’ll be late!” Pete stutted and quickly picked up his bag. Vance snickered.

“Relax - I’ll only worry about being late as soon as they start paying me.” With that, he stepped close and patted his shoulder with a smile before leaving. “See you later, alligator.”

Pete waved as Vance jogged across the car park and disappear from sight and he sighed heavily, feeling the back of his neck and to his disappointment didn’t feel any marks.

There’s still plenty of chocolate spread left in the jar, but Pete decided to hide it within one of the bus seats knowing that they’ll both come here again for a smoke and more crackers in the near future.


End file.
